"Inquisitor" Yukimura Noriko
Engage with some caution. Recommend two-on-one. Make sure to goad her into attacking first. And teach her kind not to touch one of ours. - Found on a sticky-note attached to the first page Primer - The Soleil Empire The Soleil Empire is a large-scale (nation-class) organization based on Earth-REDACTED, which has been in operation since the turn of the millennium (local time), though sightings of Empress Nodoka I and Crown Princess Aiko go back significantly farther. The Empire’s goal is to replace the Camarilla, a similar organization which exclusively serves Vampires, and extend the franchise of civilization to the less organized corrupt entities which have taken up residence on Earth-REDACTED. Where the Camarilla is a confederacy, with little more than common laws and religion binding its members together, the Empire has declared itself a New World Order, which will actively intervene in the governance and management of Imperial territories across the globe. It has aggressively militarized and directed the great mass of monsterkind – which they have rebranded “Kindred” peoples – in the effort to remove the Puchuu from “their” planet and secure for themselves complete dominance on the Earth. The Camarilla retains control in some areas of the globe, but others have leaped completely on board with the Empire, resulting in the Imperial government consisting disproportionately of Vampires. They presently claim no interest in expanding beyond the boundaries of their universe, and operations in the Overcity are small, quick, and characterized by specific, narrow goals. Its operations are divided into three sections: the Kempeitai, the Imperial Guard, and the Burning Orb, with a toothless civilian government modeled after the “old” Camarilla ostensibly in control. The power, in truth, rests exclusively in the Empress and the heads of the respective organizations. The Kempeitai – Japanese for “Military Police Corps” – acts as the Empire’s internal police force and intelligence agency. Headed by Director Yana Kresnik, it is by far the most powerful of the three branches, though not the most numerous. The extent of its purview, on paper and initially small, has swollen to catastrophic proportions. The Inquisitors, the foot-soldiers of the Kempeitai, operate similarly to the organization after which they are named. That is to say, they are relentless secret police; they pursue in equal measure political opponents and potential threats to the stability of the Empire as they do legitimate criminal breaches of Imperial law. They are the most frequently seen outside of Earth-REDACTED, but never in force. It is speculated that they may be being used as scouts or serving as recruiters, attempting to sway monsters to fight for their cause with the promise of a “free homeland” at the end of the war. Inquisitors rarely operate in groups larger than pairs or squads, and are most often alone, but they have been observed mounting larger operations when expecting stiff resistance or attempting to apprehend a high-profile target (see: Incident Report, Toronto, Ontario, 2016). Futher information omitted due to irrelevance. For more information see Archive Summary #48977-Veronika; ask for Archivist Forne if there are issues. Archive Summary: Yukimura Noriko Yukimura Noriko is a Monstergirl in the service of the Soleil Empire of Earth-REDACTED. She is ranked as an Inquisitor of the Empress' Kempeitai (badge number 1247). She currently resides in the Imperial Seat at San Francisco, California, United States of America, Earth-REDACTED, Terran Cluster. History Noriko Yukimura first came to the attention of the Puchuu of Earth-REDACTED in 1868, when she was made a mahou shoujo in San Francisco as part of an operation to bolster mahou numbers in preparation for an attempt to purge the city of its growing Vampire presence (see: Cainites, Earth-REDACTED). Through means unknown, she came into contact with a Vampire before the operation commenced, and was successfully swayed to his cause over the course of several months. In late October, she was Embraced, becoming a 10th Generation Vampire. Realizing the grave security breach this posed, it is believed that the commander in the region, a mahou shoujo by the name of Amelia Gabriel, panicked and attempted the purge early. The resulting catastrophe is known to the mundane public as the 1868 Hayward Earthquake. During the process, Yukimura’s Sire was slain. It is believed she maimed Gabriel in retaliation and fled the city (see full incident report: San Francisco, 21/10/1868). Yukimura’s associations since then have been heavily varied, but seem to indicate a preference for order; she has pledged herself to the service of several dozen Princes and Princesses – the self-proclaimed heads of Vampire operations in their territories (see: Camarilla, Earth-REDACTED), which places her in direct opposition to the mahou shoujo, and through which she has participated or assisted in continuous Vampiric meddling in mundane affairs. The Camarilla, though preferable to anarchist groups and the more efficient Soleil Empire (see: Soleil Empire, Earth-REDACTED), is still a constant threat to the safety of humanity and the Puchuu’s interests on Earth-REDACTED. In the service of this world order, Yukimura is guilty of a litany of crimes most foul, including but not limited to murder, assault, battery, theft, and fraudulent insurance claims across the entirety of the known world, in the name of the Vampire race’s eternal internal squabbles and external efforts to safeguard their territories. While she has, on occasion, demonstrated the ability to work with mahou shoujo in times of crisis (see: Incident Report, Roswell, New Mexico, 1947-1951), like most Vampires her willful corruption, extensive time spent in an undead state, and present unshaking faith in the Imperial ideology make her an unlikely candidate for Purification and re-integration. Summary of Abilities In terms of raw power, Inquisitor Yukimura is average for a 10th Generation Vampire. The mechanics of their powers, which decline among more recent Generations, leave her marginally stronger than the average magical girl. Though she possesses access to magic in the schools of Air and Time, she appears to lack significant aptitude - her abilities have manifested themselves almost purely in her strength and speed, which is typical of Vampires. She also has control over a small bat which she has evidently named Edward. The familiar is capable of aiding her in combat for only a brief moment, and poses so little threat as to be negligible. Report: Kali/Noriko/Pascale Incident New arrival Kali visited the popular pub "The Wand & Circlet" last night. After some dialogue she entered into an altercation with two monstergirls, the vampire Yukimura Noriko (see: Archive Summary: Yukimura Noriko) and Pascale. Kali was quickly outmatched and about to be consumed by Pascale, but at the last minute she struck a bargain with Noriko. Noriko switched sides and the two managed to chase off Pascale. In return, Kali promised to feed Noriko for a week (relative time). Though Kali is recently arrived and not yet fully integrated, this is technically a Prisma Lantern affair and I believe a response is in order. Kali will need to be disciplined. I also recommend forming a strike squad to deal with Noriko. We must teach them that we protect our own. I have also made inquiries in the Archives about Pascale, but results are slower in coming. RE: Kali/Noriko I'll handle disciplining Kali, if you don't mind. As for the rest...I can already hear you screaming, but I'm going to have to say no. Believe me, I don't like it either, but here's the facts. Kali basically made this bed for herself; she challenged them herself, and by all rights should've died. And the deal she made with Noriko was basically fair and square (even if it was made under duress). If we go after Noriko, the Empire won't see it as justified; they'll see it as an unprovoked attack on one of their people who helped us. At best she'll be seen as a martyr, and they'll just get more support. At worst, they'll decide to make an example of us; I don't think we're set up yet to handle that kind of attack. I don't think even REDACTED would be able to hold them off forever, if she even decides to help us. And...to be honest, we can't be cleaning up after every dumb mistake one of us makes. Kali's going to have to pay the price for what she did, and she seems pretty set on doing so. Hell, it might even be worse if we went behind her back. What do you think that would do to her pride? We don't just protect our own. We stand behind them. As far as I'm concerned, Kali's promise is my promise. No matter how bad it tastes to either of us. I agree wholeheartedly. And that's why we'll use her own tactics against her. If she attacks us first, we'll have plenty of justification.